The Manly Thing To Do!
by BloodMoon-Wolf
Summary: short story/spoof about one of my characters meeting a General and humiliating him in front of a large crowd of people


Well the story behind this is kinda long so meh any way the beginning is kinda slow at first but the ends a real kicker if i do say so my self so uh yeah enjoy

The _Italicized_ is in Alastor's head

The **bold** is Ryan

All characters iz mine

November 13  
2:03 p.m.  
Small town of Fulsa

Sir Alastor Kaston III of his majesty's royal army is thus being promoted to the rank of General and is to be given the honorary sword Feitharnox.

The bright afternoon sun gleamed brilliantly on the knight's pearl white armor, blinding his assistant who was putting the finishing touches on his long, red cape, before scampering off the stage. A light breeze ruffled his golden hair and his hazel eyes were alight with excitement.

'_This is it Alastor, the moment you've been waiting for. Your moment of glory. Your whole life means nothing until now! Your finally getting the recognition you deserve, took them long enough_.' He thought to himself waiting patiently as the last few stragglers joined their places amongst the crowd of towns people.

'_Just think in moments you'll be a general in his majesty's army! General Alastor Kaston III, yes that has a nice ring to it. But-Fulsa? Did they really have to pick Fulsa? I mean how much more backwater can you get? I bet half the damn people here didn't even though they had a king! Wait what am I doing I'm ruining my shining moment, forget the town this has to be perfect._' Alastor quickly quieted the rambling in his head for the sound of trumpets had filled the air signaling the start of the ceremony.

"PRESENTING SIR ALASTOR KASTON III OF SALMIA ACCENDING TO THE RANK OF GENERAL IN HIS MAJESTY'S ROYAL ARMY!" the announcer blared to the crowd.

Gracefully Alastor approached the king who was sitting on a golden thrown in the middle of the stage.

'_The King! I'm in the actual presence of the King!_' he squealed in his mind.

Slowly he dropped to one knee while his majesty spoke the ceremonial words. Finally he was told to rise and in his hands was placed the heavy, bejeweled, sword Feitharnox. For a moment he felt like he might cry but pushed the feeling back for it is not a manly thing to do. Then with a final bow to the king he turned, walked to the edge of the stage and faced the crowd. For a moment he scanned the field of spectators before him and sucked in a deep breath. Then with a throaty, manly, yell he trust his sword into the air above his head.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh-aaaaah-ah-…."

-Silence-

'_What's going on?!_' he thought panicking, '_Why didn't they yell back, or cheer, clap, anything!_'

The audience stared blankly at the strange man on the stage who was waving his sword in the air and glancing around nervously. A few began to whisper, rather loudly, amongst themselves.

"What the hell was that?"

"Maybe he's snapped."

"Why is he yelling did he get stung by a bee?"

The newly made General lowered his sword slowly, heat rising to his face in embarrassment. Suddenly a hand began waving wildly above the crowd quickly advancing toward the platform.

"**Hey! Hey mister! Over here! Hey**!"  
Alastor watched numbly as the waving hand became a teenage boy with bright spiky blue hair who was followed closely by another blond haired boy and a girl with extremely long hair.

"**Hey! Hey Mister**!" Alastor realized the boy was talking to him.

"Uh-what is it lad?" he asked importantly regaining his composure.

"**I'll fight ya**." The blue haired boy replied grinning broadly and clambering onto the stage while his companions sighed and shook their heads.

"You-You'll what?!" he blanched, startled.

"**I said I'll fight you**." The blue haired boy replied catching the crowd's attention.

"What do you mean you'll fight me?" Alastor challenged.

"**Well that's what you wanted isn't it?**" the boy asked.

"No! What in the blazes gave you that idea?"

"**But you waved your sword and yelled, wasn't that a battle challenged?**"

'_Oh for the love of-_"

"No, No, No, Listen boy-"

"**Ryan**" the boy interrupted.

"What?"

"**My name is Ryan**."

"Well fine Ryan, that was merely part of the ceremony to show that I'm ready for war."

"**Who's at war?**"

"No ones at war it's merely to show that I'm ready."

"**Oh, so why the yell?"**

"Well it-it's my battle cry."

"**So you do want to fight!**"

"No! I don't want to fight!"

"**Wait so you don't like to fight but you want to go to war? You might want to sort those priorities out there mate**."

"No. No. No. Look the yell doesn't mean I want to fight it's just something you do! Usually the audience yells back."

"**Why would they yell back?**"

"They just do!"

"**Well why not just shout that you're ready**?"

"What?"

"**Well wouldn't it be easier to just shout what you mean**?"

"No that's just stupid besides the sword and the yell is a kind of symbolism."

"**Well to me it just sounds like a battle challenge**."

"Gaaaaaaaaaah!!! Will you listen it's not a challenge."

Alastor slapped his hand to his head in exasperation by now the entire town and the king were focused intently on the shining General and strange boy's increasing lead loud conversation.

"**So… Are we gonna fight or what?**"

"Will you listen? We are not going to fight!"

"**What kind of General doesn't fight any way?**"

"Look I've had about enough of you will you jus-"

"**Hey your majesty**!" Ryan yelled turning to the king who was looking at the boy amusedly, raising his eyebrows. "**What kind of army is this your Generals don't even fight?!**"

"THAT'S IT!!! YOU WANT TO FIGHT THEN LETS FIGHT!!!!!!!!"  
Alastor practically screamed at the boy completely loosing his patience.

"**All right!**" Ryan said grinning broadly and getting into a fighting stance. The king leaned forward in his seat eager to see what would happen. Alastor removed his cape and readied his fighting stance when a low whistle broke the air.

"Hey Ryan! It's three o'clock we have to go!" The blond haired boy called form the crowd. Ryan cocked his head to the side and straightened his stance.

"**Whoops! Already? My bad, sorry dude maybe next time. I gotta go**."

And with that he leapt from the stage and took off through the crowd after his companions. Alastor stood frozen unable to register what had just happened. Behind him the king fell off his throne laughing hysterically and pounding his fist on the floor.

'_This is it Alastor the most important day of your life. The most important day…_'

And with that final mental note General Alastor Kaston III began to cry, for it was the only manly thing to do.


End file.
